


[Podfic] You Got Caught in the Clouds by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings Realization, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Season 8 Doesn't Exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith realizes he’s in love with Shiro about twenty years past when he should have realistically gotten a clue.It’s something quiet. Keith’s realization washes over him as a steadily rising, incoming tide rather than a crushing, crashing wave.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] You Got Caught in the Clouds by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Got Caught in the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362763) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> I legit did a google search for the word Gyrntoms for the proper pronunciation and found out it did not exist beyond this fic, so I hope it works for the author. lol
> 
> Once I was finished with my first pass edit, I decided to make the dialog outside the ship sound like they were communicating via comms so I hope that works. I hope that adds and doesn't detract from the overall story.
> 
> As always, thanks goes to the original author of this fic, [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream), for allowing me to record her fic! Please go check out her other works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/JWcUkzm)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/HfrjwxyYFBQ)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [23.9mb/0:25:35]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5wqby9mt2w1p3pm/%255BSheith%255D_You_Got_Caught_in_the_Clouds_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [23.9mb/0:25:35]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DGW800k0xlRhZT70CpyJE2cGumB3B0lT)
  * Soundcloud: 




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
